Swimming
by applejuiceman
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go swimming. Klaine. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's a rubbish name, but I just want to put this up tonight and see what happens. **

**It's not finished yet, but it will be soon.  
**

**I hope you enjoy. :)  
**

It was early afternoon and Kurt was bored. Mercedes had come round the night before and stayed over, they had had a wonderful time, but she had left now. They'd stayed up until God knows when, crying with laughter, trying on outfits and watching videos on youtube, but all too soon she had left the next morning for New Directions, Kurt's old Glee club practice. Of course Mercedes had invited Kurt to practice, but he had gently said no, he was going to see the guys tomorrow and he wasn't prepared to see them perform together without him so soon. He'd left McKinley High three months ago, and been home every other weekend since, but he had managed to put off actually going to a glee practice. He went to dinner and saw his friends, and although everything at Dalton was going well.. very well in fact, Kurt didn't think he was ready.

Kurt got up from the sofa he'd been sitting on and wondered into the kitchen, he thought about starting to plan dinner, but then he remembered that Carol had said he's planned ahead for dinner tonight. He didn't mind, it was kind of nice to have someone to take care of things like that, a change from his fathers constant suggestions of take out.

Kurt stopped for a second. For once the house was completely silent, in all the visits Kurt had made since transferring, he had never had a minute to just be alone in his house. The Glee club were always there, or Finn and Rachael were arguing, or even singing, sometimes it would be Burt and Carol making the noise, cooking or talking, but there had never been just _silence. _Kurt couldn't work out whether he liked it; in a way he missed his busy dormitory in Dalton.

Kurt was listening so intently, that his phone beeping in the living room startled him.

He walked over the coffee table and picked up his buzzing phone, it read.

One New Message:

_From: Blaine_

_Hey Kurt, I'm in the area and I was just wondering if you're free, whether you wanted to do something? X_

Kurt smiled, Blaine was his closest friend, he'd helped Kurt through a lot and through that they'd become very close, even staring a room together at Dalton.

Funny thought Kurt, Blaine lived over two hours away and rarely left Dalton at weekends anyway. He wondered what he was doing in the area, but Kurt hit reply and sent

_To: Blaine_

_Yeah sure, what did you have in mind? : ) x_

Kurt got a one-word message in return.

_From: Blaine_

_Swimming? X_

They exchanged a few more texts arranging where and when to meet, and then Kurt put down his phone. What was he doing?

He hated swimming. The chlorine dried his skin and hair, to mention nothing on the hygienic side of public baths.

No, Kurt was not the type to be seen down at the local baths. And yet here he was, worrying about what swimming trunks to wear.

And he had agreed to go with Blaine. Kurt wondered why he was sure that had he would have said no had Mercedes or Finn asked…he was probably in a courageous mood or something.

The next twenty minutes pasted in a blur of panic, finding swimming trunks, adding too and changing his outfit, and doing his hair.

The doorbell shrilled through the house, Kurt dropped his hands from his hair and rushed to the door. He took one last look in the hall mirror and took a deep breath.

On his doorstep stood Blaine. He was wearing his hair loose, like he always did on the weekend. His face bore a wide grin.

'Hey'

Blaine said, as he crossed the space between the two boys and developed Kurt into a deep hug.

Kurt inhaled Blaine's distinctive smell; it made him feel safe, the smell of washing powder, shampoo and…_Blaine. _

In the car the boys chatted, caught up on the last few days in which they hadn't really spoken. Blaine told him a few stories of what he'd been missing at Dalton and Kurt filled Blaine in on seeing Glee club. At one point Kurt asked Blaine what he had been doing in the area, but Blaine suddenly became very vague and said he had needed to pick something up or something, but before Kurt could press the matter further they arrived at the baths.

Blaine turned off the ignition and hoped out of the car, but before Kurt could open the door, Blaine had rushed round and opened the door. He smiled and flourished his arm to signal to Kurt to step out. Kurt giggled and hoped out of the car. Just then Blaine's phone went off, he looked at the text and his shook his head, half laughing and half sighing.

At Kurt quizzical look, Blaine said 'Wes'

This seemed to explain things to Kurt and he took Blaine's outstretched hang, and together they walked hand in hand into reception.

**Soon to be finished. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine walked over to a young blond girl at the reception desk. The girl's eyes drifted from their faces to their intertwined hands. Kurt braced himself for a frown or a tut, but the girl simply smiled and asked the two boys how she could help them.

Kurt let out a deep breathe; he realised he hadn't been breathing and gave the girl a warm smile. They bought their swimming tickets and proceeded down the hallway.

When they reached the heavy swing doors, Blaine's hand left Kurt's and pushed the door open for him. He smiled at Kurt and motioned at him to go through the door. Kurt smiled at Blaine; secretly pleased Blaine had done this for him, but slightly missing the warmth of his hand.

Kurt stepped through the door and Blaine stepped after him, slipping his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt's eyes widened and he took a tiny intake of breath, but he tried to remain casual as to not scare off Blaine but inside his tummy was flipping and his heart was beating at an alarming rate.

The two boys stepped into the male changing area and suddenly the whole atmosphere changed. Around them burley men were changing into swimming trunks Kurt like to think of as social suicide, teenage boys were jostling each other and laughing and middle aged men were calling after their young children. Kurt stepped away from Blaine almost unconsciously.

'Um. I guess we should go and, erm, change..' Kurt stammered.

Blaine smiled at him, calming him and sending his stomach into disarray at the same time.

'I guess so.' He replied.

The two boys stepped into separate cubicles and began to change.

Inside his cubicle Kurt sent a quick text to Mercedes' filling her in on what was happening before stripping down into his swimming trunks.

Kurt didn't give himself time to go over his outfit, he knew that if he did he'd spend ages fussing, he just unlocked the cubicle door and walked out.

He headed over to the wall of lockers with his bag; he needed somewhere to store his things. Kurt opened a locker and threw his bag inside, closed the locker and turned around.

Behind him stood Blaine. Blaine in his swimming trunks. Blaine partly naked. Blaine grinning at him goofily and pointing up at his head where half of his hair was pushed against his head and other half was bushing out due to his goggles. **Blaine.**

Kurt was blushing and he knew it, but was determined not to let Blaine know….except, Kurt couldn't stop looking at Blaine's body, his eyes were tracing the muscles on his chest and following the them down to his hip bones..Kurt snapped his eyes back to Blaine's face, his cheeks ablaze..he couldn't look _there _now.

Blaine seemed completely oblivious, although Kurt did notice that the very tips of his ears had gone a dark red.

Blaine held out a hand and Kurt took it. Blaine pulled him out of the changing room and over to the pool, as they drew closer to the pool they gathered speed and Kurt reliased what Blaine was planning to do.

Kurt didn't have time to think before he was plunging into the pool water. He went from the busy pool scene to the calm water, he was still holding Blaine's hand and the water seemed to push them closer. Their bodies were rising up to the surface, their eyes locked.

Kurt's head broke the surface and Blaine's followed right behind. Kurt was conscious of the centimetre gap between them and the fact both of their hands had met and their faces seemed to be drawing towards each other. Kurt could see every freckle on Blaine's face, every laugh line, every speck in his eyes and every drop of water on his skin. Their lips were so close to touching and Kurt was so sure they were going to kiss, but at the opportune moment a small child clad with armbands and a foam toy slammed right into the side of Blaine. His mother rushed up, apologising profusely, but the damage was done. Nevertheless, Blaine gracefully assured her that it was fine and smiled at the child, but Kurt could see the look of disappointment on his face.

Blaine turned to Kurt

'Do you want to get out of the pool?' He asked, although they had been there for a matter of minutes.

'Yes.' Said Kurt.

'Come on, I'll buy you a hot chocolate'

Blaine pulled himself out of the water and onto the pool ledge and then held his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt took it and said 'With mini marshmallow?'

'Of course.' Blaine assured him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, thank you so much for your reviews, favourite and alerts! **

**I'm not sure if this chapter turned out the way I planned, but I'm posting anyway and I hope you enjoy. :D **

**Thank you!  
**

Kurt was happy, in one hand he held Blaine's hand, soft and warm and in the other he held his hot chocolate, which, true to Blaine's word had mini marshmallows in it. His stomach was warm; he couldn't work out whether it was the hot chocolate or whether it had anything to do with a certain messy haired, smiling boy next to him…Okay so Kurt totally knew which of the two make him feel warm inside, but whatever.

Blaine was laughing at something Kurt had just said and Kurt was watching him…Blaine's hair was still slightly damp, sticking up in odd directions, his eyes are sparkling, and around them were laugh lines, prominent on Blaine's smooth skin. Blaine's lips were parted in a huge grin...Blaine's lips…Kurt realised that Blaine was looking at him and he promptly looked down at his hot drink.

Just then a group of jocks walked passed. Every muscle in Kurt's body tensed up, he held his breath and kept his eyes on the boys. He felt Blaine's hand squeeze his own, in a reassuring way but he was too distracted to squeeze back. The boys were level with them now and Kurt still couldn't breathe. He watched them, they were laughing and talking and barely taking notice of Blaine and Kurt. One of the boys nodded at Blaine and Kurt in politeness and then they were ahead of them, walking fast and out of Kurt's life.

Kurt let out all of the air he had trapped in his lungs and turned to Blaine, smiling. Then, from behind him he heard one simple word being spat at him.

'Fag!'

Kurt turned around and saw another jock with his girlfriend. The jock's mouth was twisted from talking, the girl's open wide.

Kurt couldn't move. The jock walked passed him, Kurt saw that his girlfriend was the blonde receptionist from earlier. He could hear her shouting at her boyfriend and saying sorry as they walked off, but Kurt couldn't say anything; he felt sick. It didn't matter that she was said sorry, it didn't matter about one nice person, because it was the mean one that stuck with Kurt.

Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder, he was aware he was being lead to Blaine's car, that the door was opened and he was gently pushed in. Kurt was dimly aware his cheeks were wet.

The car was silent, Blaine sat across from Kurt, expressionless.

He opened his mouth, paused and then closed it again. He looked at a compete lose of what to say.

"Kurt" Blaine said, breaking the silence.

There was another pause.

"Kurt" Blaine said again.

Kurt didn't reply, he kept his gaze steady and his mind blank.

'Don't listen to him…' Blaine said. 'I think you're beautiful Kurt.' Kurt focused his eyes on Blaine.

'I think you're beautiful.' Blaine repeated.

And then Kurt was leaning in towards Blaine and he couldn't help it. He has every intention of kissing Blaine and he wasn't even scared.

He didn't know what he was doing; he simply had to feel Blaine's lips against his own.

And then he did. And it was perfect. Blaine's lips were soft against his own, but they were solid as well and it was exciting and Kurt didn't know what was happening and why it was happening now. He had spend hours thinking about kissing Blaine, but he had never imagined he would have been crying, that it would be Blaine's car or that it would feel this _amazing._

The kiss ended and Kurt looked at Blaine.

'So beautiful' whispered Blaine again.

**Finished. **


End file.
